


Questions for my subscribers

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Hi! I just had a question for those who have subscribed to me.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	Questions for my subscribers

Hi everyone! I was just wondering if any of the people that subscribe to me would be interested in it if I posted the books I’ve written on here? Please let me know!

One is about a warlock whose people are on the brink of war.

One is about a world of soul mates where the main character is a girl whose soul mate is a girl and that’s not something she’s ever heard of happening.

One is about a girl with social anxiety that accidentally joins a band with her best friend.

One is about a girl who is a semi pro MMA fighter and goes questing to tear down her father’s reputation when she finds out he had raped her mom in college.

i was also wondering if you guys had any ships or concepts you’d like to see me do!


End file.
